Extending the Family
by Jasmine4
Summary: Sirius is initially shocked when Remus tells him that he wants to extend the family. Soppy Mpreg


Title: Extending the Family- written for the SB/RL FQF   
  
Author: Jasmine Black   
  
Feedback: Please, either to the SBRL list or to me at the below email address   
  
Email: jebmuski@aol.com   
  
Rating: R probably for certain sexy bits - fairly innocent on the whole though   
  
Beta: My good friend Cath - cheers love, and Helene for coming to my rescue with the formatting!!!!   
  
Pairing: Sirius and Remus of course   
  
Challenge: 108. Remus and Sirius want a child/puppy of their own.   
  
Summary: I think the challenge says it all.   
  
Category: Basic fluff, Male pregnancy (please be gentle to me I've never written one of these before!)   
  
Warnings: Sex, bad language, Mpreg - if it squicks you, which I know it does quite a few people, don't read it.   
  
***   
  
Remus lifted his head from the settee as Sirius came through the front door of the house they had shared since he was freed earlier that year. "How was work love?" He asked as the dark haired man removed his boots and stepped into view.   
  
"Not terribly exciting." He grimaced. Sirius had been working for the Ministry, helping with the aftermath of the war against Voldemort, whom had been defeated six months previously during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.   
  
"Anyhow." He leant down and kissed Remus fleetingly. "How are you feeling now? You look a little better than you did when I left this morning." He perched himself on the arm of the chair, carefully running his fingers through Remus' tawny hair.   
  
"Improvement on this morning, I felt really crap then! Bloody full moon!" He sighed. "Then again better than without the potion, remember how ill I was at school." It wasn't a question, it was a statement; Remus had really been through the mill with his lyncanthropy. "I'll go back to work tomorrow, I'll be alright by then."   
  
"I've already had my tea Moony, I knew you wouldn't eat so I grabbed something from the pub. Can I get you anything before I sit down? Cup of tea?"   
  
Remus shook his head and smiled up at the man who had been his lover since their school days. "Just keep stroking my hair like that, feels nice."   
  
Sirius slid down onto the sofa, gently laying Remus' head on his knee and continuing his ministrations. "So what've you been doing today? Just lying on the sofa?"   
  
"Stayed in bed until lunch time, was really tired. Then I came down here, I was reading but it gave me a headache so I gave up. That was only about three o'clock so I must've fallen asleep again, you woke me up when you came in." Sirius apologized and began massaging Remus' scalp, knowing how it relaxed him after the transformations.   
  
"I'll let you off, only this once though!" Remus grinned wickedly at Sirius. "No, if you hadn't woken me up I wouldn't have slept tonight."   
  
"Glad I woke you up then! Otherwise you'd have made sure I got no sleep what with you tossing and turning and kicking me and the likes!" Remus pouted indignantly. "So what mundane text have you been indulging in?" It had been a standing joke for the last twenty-eight years, as long as they'd known each other, that Remus read long and boring books.   
  
"About parenting." Sirius looked confused.   
  
"Parenting? Do you think we are doing things wrong with Harry? I mean I know we picked up when he was nearly seventeen but I thought we were doing all right? I mean, he's not really a child anymore is he?"   
  
"Do you remember when Harry was born Siri?" Remus was squeezing Sirius' knee.   
  
"Yeah." Sirius snorted. "He cried lots, filled loads of nappies and projectile vomited a fair bit, but we loved him all the same. Shame we never got to see him grow up properly." He sounded wistful.   
  
"Isn't it?" Remus stated. "What I meant was do you remember what we said when he was actually born and we held him and things?" Sirius looked like he was considering this carefully, after all it was seventeen years ago.   
  
"We agreed it would be nice to have one of our own but there was no way of doing it, if that's what you're meaning." He finally offered. Remus nodded slowly.   
  
"I want a baby." The statement was very simple, only four words, but Sirius nearly threw Remus onto the floor in shock.   
  
"You want a what?" His eyes were wide and he just caught Remus before he toppled from his lap.   
  
"A baby." His lover repeated. "We've been married for nearly twenty years and not had children. I'd like to change that. We're thirty nine, I don't want us to have none of our own and grow old." Remus looked longingly into Sirius' eyes trying to read his expression.   
  
Sirius' hand ran roughly through his shoulder length hair. "I don't know what to say Rem. You've given me a bit of a surprise, I thought we were kind of happy with our lot, you and me back together again, and we've got Harry. We've just got settled down again after everything that's happened and now you're talking about having a baby?" He wasn't angry just taken aback. "Look I'm going in the shower, let me have a think about this love alright?"   
  
Remus sighed; he'd hoped that Sirius would be as keen to do this as he had been seventeen years ago. Sirius was impulsive back then, years in Azkaban and then fighting the second war against the Dark Lord had changed that and now he thought things through much more carefully. "Alright, go and think." But he couldn't help but add. "Siri, I want this more than anything else ok?" Sirius didn't reply, just pulled himself out from underneath Remus and disappeared up the stairs to the bathroom.   
  
Stepping out of the shower Sirius towelled himself down quickly, not ready to agree to anything but ready to listen. The water had soothed him, let the news of what Remus desired sink in. He knew that he would do anything for the man he loved, but this was rather a big decision, they needed to discuss this carefully.   
  
"What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he fell flat on his face over the top of Remus. "Oh I'm pleased you think it's funny." He couldn't help but grin at the smile on Remus' pale face.   
  
"It is rather, you with your arse in the air! It's not a bad view." Sobering up from his cackling Remus apologised, "Sorry, I was just waiting for you to finish in there. So, about this baby. We won't be able to adopt, but to be honest I'd rather not go that route anyway, I want it to be ours." Sirius didn't even ask why they wouldn't be able to adopt, the 'I'm a werewolf' went unspoken.   
  
"Tell you what," Sirius began, hauling himself up from the floor and wrapping his arms loosely around Remus' waist. "You go downstairs and make a couple of cups of tea and I'll put some clothes on and then we'll talk about it." He kissed the smaller man's forehead and turned into their bedroom.   
  
Remus looked up appreciatively as Sirius sank into the armchair opposite him wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms. "So when did you decide we needed a baby Remy?" Sirius asked as he took a sip of the tea Remus had made.   
  
"I started thinking about it when Harry was staying over the summer. I put it out of my head to begin with because I didn't think it was possible. However, the more I tried to stop thinking about it the more I kept thinking. You know how I've been doing the research about all the potions and things used by the Death Eaters?" Sirius nodded. "Well I thought with all those books at my fingertips I'd do a little reading, see if I could find anything out."   
  
"Hmm?" Sirius had a feeling he knew where this was leading.   
  
"Well I've found out that there is this potion; it's extremely rare and not well heard of, but it enables two wizards to have a baby together, provided they're in love with each other, which we are." Remus began to explain.   
  
"So you're telling me that you want me to make you pregnant?" Sirius enquired, trying to keep the smirk from his face at the idea of Remus, who was always extremely slender, with a huge tummy.   
  
"Not exactly…I want to make you pregnant."   
  
Sirius spat his tea out. "Sorry! Erm…Merlin. Remus, have you thought this through? Pregnant men? It's not heard of! Everyone will think we're weird!" He exclaimed, the idea of the huge tummy no longer remotely amusing.   
  
"Everyone thinks we are already. I don't care." Remus said sullenly. "The gay werewolf and his ex-convict lover, guardians of The Boy That Lived! We're hardly conventional are we?!"   
  
"Hey! Don't get upset!" Sirius saw the hurt look in Remus' eyes. "I have to admit it would be nice to make a baby together but really we have to look at it logically Moony." He got up and sat beside Remus, stroking his thigh tenderly. "You know more about this than me so talk to me."   
  
"The reason I said you could be the one to carry it is because I can't, not because I don't want to." His nose wrinkled. "I can't because the transformations would be too dangerous for the child. I know it's a lot to ask Siri, but I want this so much. It would complete us wouldn't it?" He tilted his head over, resting it in the crook of Sirius' neck.   
  
"Remus, explain how it works and if it doesn't sound too awful I'll do it alright?" He squeezed the thigh beneath his hand. "And no, before you say it, I'm not just doing it to make you happy, I'll do it for us ok?" They shared a slow and loving kiss. "Don't you dare cry you great softy!" Sirius laughed as he saw Remus' glassy eyes as they pulled apart some minutes later.   
  
"Sorry…thank you…." Remus didn't know what to say.   
  
"Don't blabber," Sirius winked at him. "You always do that!"   
  
Remus tried to scowl but found the smile on his face wouldn't fade. "I love you so much you know."   
  
"I know, and it is definitely returned. So the potion then, we'll have to involve Snape, fucking great!" He sneered at the thought of the greasy bastard playing a part in making something so special.   
  
"Yes, unfortunately we will. Basically from what I've read you have to take the potion before we make love. It causes changes in your body so that you can carry a baby. Then basically you carry the child for nine months and when it's time to give birth more changes take place so you can deliver it. It's apparently quite safe and because you're healthy it should all be fine." He looked imploringly into Sirius' eyes, this was a big decision and he didn't want to feel as if he was pressuring Sirius into something that he wasn't certain about.   
  
"Well you bring me this book home and we'll have a good read over it together before we decide anything for sure but I'm happy to do it if what you say is correct. Mind I love the way I have to get fat, have morning sickness, endure labour…"   
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot!" Remus felt thoroughly elated, knowing now that Sirius was serious. "I'll have to put up with your raging hormones and constant whinging! I think you get the better deal!"   
  
"It really is a good job I love you because you're a cheeky git you know that?" Sirius couldn't keep the smile from his own face, he'd loved Remus for nearly twenty-five years, quarter of a century and every day it just seemed that love got stronger.   
  
"You'd never have gone for me if I'd been boring!" Remus retorted. "I'll try to get it tomorrow alright. I'm shattered, take me to bed!"   
  
***   
  
Almost two months later, towards the end of October after numerous discussions and owls between themselves and Snape the day had finally arrived. Sirius trudged through the damp, fallen leaves on the way to Hogwarts, having apparated from their home in Northumberland to Hogsmeade, walking the last part of the journey, bracing himself to have to deal with Snape on his own. Remus had been unable to get the time off work unfortunately as he always had to plan his time off around the full moon if it fell during the week.   
  
"Well well Black, so you're becoming Lupin's bitch, quite literally." Severus looked derisively at his arch-nemesis. "Producing spawn of the wolf indeed, my my and I thought if you wanted a magical pet you'd just go to Diagon Alley rather than go to all of this trouble!"   
  
Sirius bit his tongue, holding back from the dressing down he'd love to give the greasy man before him who had tormented himself and Remus since their school days. At first because he just didn't like them, then because they were gay, then because Remus was a werewolf, then because he thought Sirius was a murderer. Snape had made their lives difficult all the way, but at this point Sirius knew they needed him and it was better to hold back for his own benefit.   
  
"Will it definitely work?" Sirius asked, choking back comments about what he thought of Snape.   
  
"Are you questioning my brewing abilities Black? I keep your weirdo of a husband under control monthly do I not?" Sirius fists clenched but he kept control of his temper as Severus continued. "Yes, it'll work, after all you're hopelessly devoted to one another, freaks of nature the pair of you!" Snarling he handed the vial to Sirius.   
  
Now that the potion was safely in his hand Sirius dared to speak out against Severus. "I don't think you have room to talk. You're just jealous; you always wanted Remus. You just weren't man enough to love him for what he was, you wouldn't know how to love, you're the only one who is abnormal around here!"   
  
"Oh he's got a pretty enough arse to fuck I grant you." Snape's voice was cool, and it made Sirius' blood boil! "But he's a grotesque abomination to our people."   
  
"He's worth ten thousand of you!" Sirius fired back, perfectly aware this was becoming childish but really not caring, fed up of the way Snape permanently insulted the man he cherished.   
  
"Sirius…What are you doing here?" A voice broke through their verbal battle, affectively pouring water on the flames of Sirius' wrath.   
  
"H..Harry." He stuttered in surprise. "I came to collect Remus' wolfsbane and thought I'd surprise you by turning up unannounced because I've got the day off. Thought we could have lunch together here." Hurriedly he hid the potion. Hoping Harry wasn't suspicious. After all they had discussed whether or not to tell him and had decided against doing so until Sirius was actually pregnant and three months gone. Before this stage there was a fairly large chance that the baby could become reabsorbed into his body.   
  
***   
  
"You're home early." Sirius commented as he was greeted with a kiss. "Why are you home anyhow, they wouldn't let you have the time off?" Sirius held Remus' shoulders at an arms length, studying his face.   
  
"I'm not very well, couldn't stay out of the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes, they had to send me home in the end. They had no choice. Anyhow…." The smirk was starting to take over from the serious expression he'd previously worn. "I needed to get home to cook my wonderful husband dinner, after all we're going to need our energy for later I think."   
  
"Remus you swine!" Sirius laughed. "You made me worry then for a minute!"   
  
"Worry about me or worry about the fact you wouldn't get to ravish me tonight?" The tone was daring.   
  
"Oh for that comment definitely the latter, but I can understand why your bosses let you go, if you can lie to me convincingly I'm hardly surprised you can lie to them."   
  
Remus sniggered. "You taught me well sweetheart. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. But I really wanted things to be special tonight so I had to break the rules. I'm making your favourite, roast beef and yorkshire puddings."   
  
Sirius pulled Remus back into his body, holding him tightly, knowing Remus wasn't that fond of the meal. "You're a real gem you know that and I want tonight to be really special as well."   
  
Later they made their way upstairs. When Sirius returned from the bathroom where he had taken the potion he found their bedroom filled with a red glow. "Cinnamon scented candles." Remus told him, seeing Sirius glance around.   
  
"Remember our first time?" Sirius asked, gathering Remus in his arms. "I filled the room with them then." He smiled fondly at the memory. "Of course, the sex lasted about 3 minutes, hopeless virgins that we were, but the candles were nice, and being with you was still fantastic. It just meant we needed more practice, as if we needed an excuse to tear each other's clothes off!"   
  
"Yes, of course I remember. That's why baby, they sort of signify special changes don't they? I find them rather romantic as well." He caught Sirius' lower lip gently between his teeth, sucking softly, drawing him into a loving kiss as his hands drifted to Sirius' clothes, undressing him.   
  
Their love making was slow and tender, Remus' hips moved steadily, thrusting in and out of Sirius' body which writhed lithely beneath him as their tongues danced languidly together until they reached simultaneous completion, riding the waves of pleasure as one.   
  
"Love you." Sirius murmured as Remus rolled off him before curling around his back, spooning him and placing a sound kiss on the dark haired man's shoulder.   
  
"Hope this works darling…G'night." Remus closed his eyes nuzzling against his lover's neck as they both fell into orgasm-induced slumber.   
  
***   
  
Remus awoke groggily to the sound of retching for the third time that week. Sighing he hauled his tired body from the warm cocoon of blankets and padded towards the bathroom. It was two months since Sirius had taken the fertility potion and he was really suffering from morning sickness, had been for nearly a fortnight now.   
  
"Poor baby." Remus muttered as he sank to his knees beside his ill partner and began rubbing comforting circles on Sirius' back.   
  
"Don't touch me!" Sirius growled before vomiting again.   
  
Remus cautiously removed his hand, not sure what was wrong with Sirius, usually he wanted his back rubbed. "Here love." He offered the pale man a length of toilet tissue.   
  
"Just get off Remus!" Sirius snapped, slapping away Remus' hand roughly and causing Remus to get to his feet, giving him some space, Sirius obviously in a foul mood. "Can you not even get me a glass of water?" Snapped Sirius, bringing the werewolf back from contemplation a moment later.   
  
"Get your own!" Remus heard himself hurl back, not the best in the mornings and annoyed by Sirius' attitude. "I was only trying to be nice you didn't need to have a go at me!"   
  
"You try carrying a baby! You got it all fucking hunky-dory didn't you? Enjoyed the sex then had it all marvellous. You're not the one being sick every…." He trailed off as he saw Remus' back disappearing through the door. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Remus heard Sirius' croaky voice as he made his way down the stairs.   
  
"Too late I just did!" He spat, making his way into the kitchen and boiling the kettle before putting some bread into the toaster. Sipping slowly on some orange juice he sat down at the table and sighed. Maybe he'd been hard on Sirius, after all he was having a rough time of it and it must be wearing him down. He thought about how awful throwing up was and when it was happening so often it had to be depressing. Anyhow, Sirius wasn't really angry, just hormonal, he shouldn't have risen to it, he'd have to apologise.   
  
Standing to get his toast Remus jumped as arms surrounded him from behind. He felt Sirius' warm breath through his fair hair as he said "Oh Moony, I'm sorry. I was horrid to you and you were just trying to be kind. I'm just feeling a bit fed up and my hormones are worse than a thirteen year old who needs a good wank!"   
  
Remus snorted and turned to face Sirius. "You're always so elegant in the way you put things! You're forgiven already, and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted. I know you're not very well at the moment. And I'm sorry as well that you're the one who has all the miserable bits to put up with." He stroked Sirius' stubbly cheek with the back of his hand.   
  
"Oh I don't know about that, you have to put up with me behaving like an utter rat bag. It'll be worth it though in the end." He touched his still flat stomach tenderly. "Hmm is that breakfast I see." He took the toast Remus had made. "Rather empty stomach is demanding to be fed!" Remus couldn't help but laugh as his husband managed to cram nearly half a slice of toast into his mouth in one go, pregnant he may be but Sirius was still a typical man!   
  
***   
  
"My bloody trousers aren't going to do up!" Sirius groaned. "I feel really fat and ugly now!" He didn't mean it; in fact he was quite enjoying the small bump that had appeared over the last few weeks.   
  
He was four months gone now. Harry had been back six weeks previously for Christmas and although they had wanted to tell him they had decided to put off until Easter. If the truth were told they were worried about breaking it to him. He had been so accepting of their relationship and they didn't want to jeopardise that or make him feel as if he was no longer wanted so they had been quiet on the matter, even when Harry caught Sirius being sick one morning. The morning sickness was now much rarer but still made an appearance from time to time. Sirius had fobbed Harry off lying that he couldn't hold his alcohol despite not having drank a drop since conceiving.   
  
"Wear these ones then." Remus was stood in just his boxers and socks as he passed a pair of grey slacks to Sirius. "They're a bit bigger on you anyhow so they should fit. You should be proud of your bump anyhow." He came up and put a hand on the swelling.   
  
Sirius covered Remus' hand with his own. "Come on love, we'd better get a move on, after all we don't want them to give our table away, particularly when we haven't been out much."   
  
That spurred them both into action and before long they were apparating towards Hogsmeade. "I'm really hungry!" Sirius said as they walked up the main street in the Wizarding town towards the restaurant they had booked a table in. It was expensive and not somewhere that they'd usually go but it was a special occasion after all. It wasn't every day you had your 21st wedding anniversary!   
  
"I hope we can afford this." Remus said, always cautious with money, despite them having plenty these days, due to his poverty in earlier years without Sirius.   
  
"Darling, it's special, we've been married twenty one years, and we can afford a treat…" Sirius wobbled and grasped at Remus' arm for support.   
  
"Siri?" Remus' sounded concerned immediately.   
  
"I'm alright, it's fine, just stood on an uneven bit." He fibbed. His head had gone all woolly and he couldn't see straight but he wanted tonight to be really special for Remus. When he had been in Azkaban poor Remus had had nothing, then again neither had he, and he was determined that tonight was going to be lovely for the two of them as a couple and he wasn't going to spoil it by saying he felt woozy! He'd be fine once he'd sat down and had something to eat.   
  
"If you're sure." Remus sounded sceptical but continued to walk, keeping a firmer grip on Sirius' hand now until they reached the restaurant.   
  
Sirius felt the warmth of the restaurant wash over him as they stepped inside, a complete contrast from the cool air out in the street. He felt very sick and ill and he felt his hand reaching up to cover his mouth, sure he was going to make an utter fool of himself and vomit in the entrance of a posh restaurant in front of a heap of important and wealthy people.   
  
"Table for Lupin-Black" Sirius heard Remus say, but instead of sounding like he was stood next to him it sounded as though Remus was talking from under water, or that he Sirius was in the water, drowning, swirling, spinning…   
  
"Sirius, darling, come on, wake up." He heard Remus' gentle voice and his hand smooth his long hair in a tender caress.   
  
"Wha… happened?" Sirius groaned groggily, his long dark eyelashes fluttering as he took in his surroundings. He appeared to be on the floor.   
  
"You passed out love. I'm going to take you to see Poppy Pomphrey up at the school; you're not well. You should have said something!" The last few words were insistent but Sirius knew it was only because Remus cared. He rested his head against his lover's shoulder. "I think I'd be alright if I'd had something to eat, I was just wanting to make room for a nice meal tonight. Could I have a drink of water?"   
  
Remus smiled at him kindly. "Silly! You shouldn't starve yourself in your condition. Could he please have a glass of water and a bread roll or something and I'll get him to Madame Pomphrey, she'll know what to do with him." He said turning to the waiter.   
  
After a short while Sirius felt well enough to stand up again and slowly made his way down to the school, apologising profusely, and leaning heavily on Remus for support, still feeling pretty unsteady on his feet.   
  
"Sirius! Remus! What are you doing here?" They heard Harry's voice coming from nowhere as they walked down one of the school corridors, having got past the wards. "Oh, sorry!" He realised as they were looking around to see where his voice was coming from that they couldn't see him and pulled off his invisibility cloak. They couldn't help but notice he looked flushed to say they least.   
  
"Sirius took a bit poorly when we were out for our anniversary meal so he's going to have to go to Madame Pomphrey." Remus said, rubbing gentle circles on Sirius' hip, not afraid to show affection for his husband in front of their godson.   
  
"You do look rather pale Siri, what happened?" Harry questioned, his eyes looking Sirius up and down to see if he had any obvious signs of illness. In fact he looked healthier than usual if you discounted the pale and tired face, he'd gained weight and looked better for it in Harry's opinion.   
  
"I fainted. My own fault, I skipped lunch because I knew I'd enjoy dinner more that way and because it's our wedding anniversary I wanted it to be a really good night and now I've ruined it!" Sirius swallowed hard and let his headrest against Remus'.   
  
Harry was shocked, but just assumed it was because Sirius was poorly, when he saw his normally collected godfather blinking back tears. He'd never seen Sirius weep before.   
  
"He's just a little emotional Harry." Remus explained. "Aren't you Paddy?"   
  
Sirius sniffed hard and wiped his eyes; he really was making a great job of ruining the evening.   
  
"Is there something I should know here?" Harry asked quizzically, sensing all was not what it seemed.   
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a hesitant glance, which caused Harry to put his hands defiantly onto his slender hips. "Are you going to tell me or not? I can tell you're hiding something."   
  
"I'd rather we didn't discuss it in the corridor Harry." Sirius said wearily. "We will tell you though..." He trailed off as he saw Professor Dumbledore approaching.   
  
"Ah hello, Sirius, Remus, I've just had a floo call from Leonora Spice down at the restaurant and she said I would be expecting you. I've alerted Madame Pomphrey so if you follow me."   
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, not at all happy that everyone seemed to know something that he didn't about his own family.   
  
"Harry why don't you go down to the kitchens, I trust you know the way." Dumbledore added with a wink to Harry who blushed to think that Dumbledore knew he sneaked to the kitchens regularly. "Ask the elves to make up the guest room on the second floor in the western wing of the building. They'll know the one you mean. Also I think Sirius needs some food so ask them to prepare some please. Your family shall stay there tonight where I'm sure they will talk to you but for now I must ask you to let them see the nurse."   
  
Harry wanted to protest, but he wouldn't disobey Dumbledore, instead he did as bidden watching as Sirius and Remus followed the elderly man in the opposite direction.   
  
"Is the baby ok?" Sirius asked, lying on one of Poppy's beds with her fussing around him and twittering about how pregnant people should look after themselves better.   
  
"One moment Mr Black!" She stressed before charming his abdomen so that it's contents appeared on a small screen. "That is your child. It appears to be fine to me, just the person carrying it who is not! You must look after yourself Mr. Black, eat and drink correctly and not tire yourself out. Pregnancy is hard on a woman but even more so on a man because you aren't designed to have children!"   
  
"So you're saying I'm wrong for trying to have a baby with someone who I love?" Sirius snapped and squeezed at Remus' hand.   
  
"No Mr. Black," She spoke pacifyingly, "Merely suggesting you get more rest and eat better. Now I understand a guest room has been prepared for you, I believe Albus will show you the way there. Just have a good sleep and something to eat and I'm sure you'll be absolutely fine."   
  
Once in the room Sirius flopped down onto the bed without bothering to get undressed. "Oh Moony, I'm absolutely shattered! I've ruined tonight for you, I promise I'll make it up soon."   
  
"Darling you're pregnant, it's not like you did it on purpose, so long as you're alright I don't care!" He kissed Sirius' nose softly and began undoing his clothes, stripping him down to his underwear. "That better?"   
  
Sirius nodded in appreciation as Remus too removed his clothing and was just about to join Sirius for a cuddle when the door burst open. "Are you alright? Erm sorry, I should have knocked."   
  
"No, it's alright Harry, come in." Remus smiled and covered himself with the blankets, sliding in beside Sirius. "Why don't you have a seat on the bed and we'll explain what's up with Sirius at the moment."   
  
"I knew he was lying when he said he was hungover at Christmas, he'd been drinking lemonade only, the night before, if anyone should have been sick it was you!"   
  
Remus ducked his head a little sheepishly; he had been outlandishly drunk on New Years Eve!   
  
"Mister Sirius Black sir." A squeaky voice came from the edge of the room. "Dobby is bringing you some food the great Mister Harry Potter says is for you!"   
  
"Thank you." Sirius smiled as Dobby put some food between the three of them on the bed where Harry had now sat down.   
  
They all helped themselves to the food brought by Dobby, a house elf Harry had known since his second year at school and now felt rather attached to.   
  
"So what's going on?" Harry demanded once they were left on their own again and had eaten some food.   
  
"I know this may come as a shock to you Harry, and I'm sorry if it upsets you…"   
  
Harry felt his insides go cold; Sirius couldn't possibly have something terrible wrong with him did he? It couldn't be true.   
  
"I'm pregnant Harry." Sirius said looking carefully at Harry, really not sure how his godson was going to react.   
  
Harry burst out laughing much to Remus and Sirius' surprise. "Good one Siri! No really what do you have to tell me?"   
  
"No Harry, Sirius is four months pregnant." Remus pulled down the bed covers to reveal the little bump, which had now developed and placed his hand protectively on it.   
  
Harry stopped laughing and swallowed hard. "But…but…well you're a…you're not a woman!" His eyes were wide and he looked very confused as he added. "Are you?" In rather a doubtful voice.   
  
"No Harry, I'm all man, you can check if you want." He grinned but Harry didn't respond, Remus glared at Sirius and muttered something nobody else understood.   
  
"We decided we wanted to have a child so we got Snape to make us a potion for two wizards to be able to do that. Obviously what with me being a werewolf I can't carry a baby and so Sirius said he would and now he's four months gone."   
  
"Well thanks so much for including me in this!" Harry couldn't help but say, feeling like a complete spare part, the third wheel. Once they had their baby they wouldn't be so keen to have him, their substitute child hanging around.   
  
"Harry," Remus said, seeing the hurt look in his big green eyes. "It doesn't mean we love you any less. It just means we want a child, we never got to see you growing up properly and that is what we want, to watch our child grow up. We missed out with you, much to both of our disappointment. We love you as if you were our own and you'll always be wanted and welcome so don't worry."   
  
Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, he wanted to believe Remus but it was so difficult to think that someone would still love him when they had their own child. After all the Dursley's had worshipped the ground that Dudley thundered across while despising him, Harry. He knew there had been more to that than Dudley being their son and him their nephew but he still felt that if he wasn't theirs he wouldn't be wanted.   
  
"You're as much our son as if we'd been your actual parents Harry." Remus said, still trying to reassure him. It'll all be fine, we promise." He smiled down at Sirius who had failed to keep his eyes open any longer and had drifted off to sleep. "Bless him, he's having quite a hard time of it poor soul."   
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. He did love Sirius and Remus very much; they'd done so much for him in so many ways. "I know Remus, it's just a bit of a shock. I'm happy for you though." He hugged the man he had adopted as his second godfather, half of his second set of parents.   
  
"So then, why were you looking so flushed when we ran into you earlier then Harry?" Remus asked, suddenly recalling the tousled hair and reddened face.   
  
"Erm…"   
  
"Come on, you know my secret, fair's fair that I know yours!" Remus' hazel eyes twinkled and Harry knew he was beaten.   
  
"Alright, I'm seeing someone alright and we'd just been for a drink in Hogsmeade together when I wasn't supposed to be out." He admitted, thinking this would keep Remus happy.   
  
"And who is this person? Anyone I know." Remus tried to casual when inside he was desperate to know, really excited for Harry.   
  
"You've met yes." Harry replied.   
  
"Oh come on Harry, who is she?" Remus laughed exasperatedly at Harry's cloak and dagger behaviour.   
  
"Cho Chang."   
  
Remus smiled, Harry had always liked her and had even had a bit of a fling with her in his fifth year if he remembered correctly.   
  
"I'm pleased for you. Anyhow you better get back to your common room or you might get into trouble and thanks for understanding Harry. You're better off getting out of here." Remus whispered conspiratorially. "Sirius has been suffering from terrible flatulence since he's been pregnant, smell is dreadful!"   
  
Harry laughed and gave Remus a hug before retreating to his room. It had been a shock but it didn't seem so awful now it was sinking in, after all Remus and Sirius deserved a little happiness, they'd both had a really hard time over the years.   
  
***   
  
Sirius was lying on the sofa in just his pyjama bottoms one night, two days after Harry had returned for the Easter holidays. He was still trying to perfect the Wronski feint but Remus had made him come inside now that it was getting dark.   
  
"Bloody hell! You look like you've got a football up there you're that fat now!" Harry burst out laughing. "And the way it's so hairy too!" He couldn't stop laughing at his godfather.   
  
"Pleased you find it so funny that I'm so ugly!" Sirius spat, getting up awkwardly and stamping up the stairs.   
  
Harry struggled to stop sniggering, the way Sirius had struggled to his feet with his swollen tummy making it even more funny!   
  
"Nice one Harry!" Remus said shaking his head.   
  
Harry looked a little guilty, Remus sounded rather irritated.   
  
"Look, he's just sensitive at the moment. It's not really your fault but you have to be gentle with him! Just make yourself something to eat and I'll go and calm him down."   
  
"Sorry." Harry muttered, feeling bad about it now, not having meant any harm and scuttling into the kitchen as Remus made his way upstairs.   
  
"Hey you." Remus said quietly as he stepped into their bedroom, finding Sirius staring out of the window at the stars.   
  
"He didn't mean it nastily Sirius. Are you just feeling a bit sensitive?" Remus moulded himself to Sirius' back and stroked his baby bump lovingly while kissing his neck tenderly.   
  
"I just feel ridiculous!" He turned to face Remus with eyelids heavy with tears. "I feel like I'm not manly any more, I feel fat, unattractive and just really down on myself!" A tear rolled down his cheek and he chewed on his bottom lip, wishing he wasn't an emotional wreck.   
  
"Oh love!" Remus wiped the stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Isn't your fault." Sirius said, hugging Remus back.   
  
"You are more of a man than anyone else I know Siri. Doing what you're doing is really brave and it's only because you're such a good man Siri. I love you, you know that." He kissed Sirius' lips softly. "And I think you're so beautiful, and you're not fat, it's because you're pregnant."   
  
"You're too good to me!" Sirius smiled waterily, tears stopping at Remus' words.   
  
"Just because you're wonderful." Remus said lightly, capturing Sirius' mouth again before gently opening his lips with his tongue, slowly caressing Sirius' tongue and mouth with it.   
  
After a few moments of slow, passionate kissing Remus pulled back a little breathlessly and murmured "And I'm going to show you just how wonderful I think you are!" He slipped his hands into the waistband of Sirius' pyjama bottoms and slid them down his legs. "You seem to have another swelling now as well!" He grinned at his husband and sat him on the edge of their bed as he removed his own clothes so that they were both naked.   
  
Remus fell to his knees in front of his lover, kissing and licking at his stomach, reassuring him of how beautiful he found him in his pregnant state.   
  
Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' thick tawny hair, pushing his head down gently, trying to show him where he really wanted his partner's tongue to be in action.   
  
Downstairs Harry put his sandwich down. He didn't feel hungry anymore. Remus had gone upstairs ages ago! He felt terrible. He hadn't meant to upset Sirius, if only he thought before he spoke. Of course Sirius was going to feel a little uneasy about the way he looked, of course he was going to be emotional and sensitive.   
  
Harry made his way up the stairs. He could hear mewling noises coming from Sirius and Remus' bedroom. He thought it must be Sirius crying and he felt absolutely rotten. Why had he been so insensitive?   
  
Quietly he pushed the door open and stopped dead, his mouth falling open in shock and willing himself to back out but his feet seemed to be rooted to the spot. Remus was on his knees, sucking hard on Sirius' erection while stroking his own firmly in his hand, while Sirius had his head thrown back and his eyes were closed, mouth open and soft moans coming forth from it.   
  
Harry eventually managed to overcome his surprise and backed out of the room absolutely reeling. Obviously he knew what Remus and Sirius got up to but he hadn't imagined he would ever walk in on his former professor stroking himself while sucking off his godfather, his pregnant godfather at that!   
  
Harry felt utterly mortified! How could he not have knocked, why hadn't he just stayed downstairs?   
  
The next few days Harry felt really awkward. Every time he looked at the pair he couldn't help seeing them in the compromising situation that he had walked in on. They didn't realise what he had seen and he would never disclose this information to them, he felt way too embarrassed! Sirius and Remus just put it down to Harry feeling awkward about the incident with Sirius on the sofa, although Remus was slightly surprised that Harry was yet to apologise.   
  
It was the night of the full moon and Harry knew that Sirius couldn't transform into Padfoot for fear of causing trauma to their unborn child but nevertheless he would be with Remus through his own transformation. Harry crept upstairs not long before midnight. He had been talking to Ron through the fireplace for a while and then Hermione on the phone but no amount of putting off could make him forget that he had upset his Godfather. He would have to go upstairs and say something.   
  
This time he knocked softly on the door before popping his head around it. Remus in his lupine form opened his eyes but did not raise his head from where it lay on Sirius' stomach, which was hidden beneath the bedcovers. Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked at his family. "We may be unconventional, but I can't tell you how much I love you guys." He murmured into the darkness of the room where Sirius was sleeping soundly.   
  
Remus gave a small whine of appreciation to let Harry know he had heard before the young man disappeared from the room. They looked so perfect together and beautiful he didn't want to disturb them. His apology could wait.   
  
***   
  
"You know what Sirius? Just fuck off!" The door slammed and Remus marched down the pathway, nearly breaking the garden gate off its hinges as he strode down the quiet lane, tears stinging his eyes.   
  
Sirius winced at Remus' words; it wasn't like him to swear, particularly not at him! Seething and offended he stomped upstairs. It had been brewing since yesterday evening. Harry had gone back to Hogwarts three weeks ago and they both missed his presence in the house, he complimented their personalities and got on really well as a family unit.   
  
It was a culmination of the after effects of the full moon and Sirius' seventh month of pregnancy. Remus for some reason had been especially tired after his transformation that month and had even got to the point where he'd been physically sick.   
  
Remus could cope with that, it wasn't as if it was the first time, it was like this every now and then and in the days before the Wolfsbane potion he would be confined to his bed, battered, bruised and cut with an ever-handy bucket!   
  
In the past though Sirius would have held him in his arms, whispered comforting words, gently wiped his mouth and sponged his forehead. Not now though. He had stormed about shouting and screaming about Snape's inadequacies as a potion brewer, had raved like a lunatic to the point where Remus thought his already aching head was going to split open and then when Remus had complained he had shouted more about how he'd had it worse a few months earlier and for him to stop whining. Sirius had been totally insensitive, out of character, and Remus had not liked it one bit!   
  
That had been the first problem. Secondly, Sirius had been finding it difficult to sleep the previous night because the baby had been kicking so much. Remus had done his best to be soothing but was still prickling from the lack of sympathy he had received in recent days so after a short while of having his sleep disturbed had upped sticks to Harry's room to try to get some much needed rest.   
  
Neither had slept. Anger coursing through both of their veins, neither feeling one hundred per cent well and if it hadn't been for pride they'd have been much better off trying to cuddle up and get to sleep but neither of them would give in to the urge. Consequently both were in foul moods by the next morning and that is how the argument had begun.   
  
Remus had attempted to keep things civil, knowing both would regret it if they had a fight but Sirius had started the minute he had been handed a cup of tea, saying he didn't want it and Remus should have known this. Of course, a petty row had started which quickly flared out of control.   
  
Sirius sat sulking upstairs on the toilet "If you hadn't left me through being stupid and rash and landing yourself in Azkaban…."   
  
"If you'd believed me rather than just taking it lying down and not standing up for me!" Remus shuddered, as he walked aimlessly along the quiet road.   
  
They'd never had an argument like this one before. Of course they'd sniped at each other, taken their temper out on the one closest to them but never had it spiralled into a slanging match, using the most hurtful weapons they could to attack each other.   
  
Remus opened the house door about two hours of aimless wandering later. He'd had a cry about what had been said, more what he had said than Sirius. Why had they spoken to each other in a way they'd never have done previously? What kind of home were they bringing their baby into? A loving one, he had told himself firmly. The argument was through loving each other so much and being so tired and both of them unwell and it had just shown itself in the most ugly form, but he would forgive Sirius, as he knew Sirius would forgive him, but first he had to find him.   
  
Peeking his head around the kitchen door he could see no sign of his husband so he took himself up the stairs. "Why are you sitting on the toilet love?" Remus asked, vaguely amused.   
  
"Seemed as good a place as any to sit and think." Sirius replied, looking up and meeting Remus' eyes with a tiny apologetic smile. "About how horrible we've been to each other. Anyhow, the amount I seem to pee these days it meant it was less walking and I'm lazy." His smile broadened slightly as he pushed himself up as gracefully as he could manage with his engorged tummy.   
  
Sirius pulled Remus into a hug made awkward by his bump but it was the sentiment that counted as they simultaneously said, "I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" That broke the ice and they both laughed a little nervously.   
  
"Let's just forget it Re, yeah? We were both nasty, neither of us meant it. I think we've both just been a little sensitive, over tired and in need of relaxing." Remus nodded. This sounded good to him.   
  
"I didn't mean any of what I said." The fairer headed man began, just wanting to clarify this.   
  
"You don't have to tell me that Moony, I'm more than aware of it, as I'm sure you are that I meant none of what I said, well apart from the fact that you needn't put the toilet seat down since we're all boys here!" He grinned.   
  
"It's tidier that way." Remus mumbled, smiling broadly, pleased to see the easiness between them had now returned.   
  
"Remember what we always used to do if we had an argument when we were back at school?" Sirius asked suddenly, a glint in his pale eyes.   
  
"Prefects bathroom." Remus smiled back. "It used to always relax us." He didn't need to ask any questions as he turned the taps on and poured some bubbles in.   
  
"Well our bath is hardly like the one in the prefects bathroom but it will certainly be very nice darling." Sirius said as he pulled off his clothes while Remus followed his example.   
  
Stepping into the bath and sitting down Remus helped Sirius in and down between his legs, kissing Sirius' neck and massaging his bump lovingly.   
  
"You know what Sirius?" Remus asked for the second time that day as Sirius lay back against Remus' chest, his head resting on the werewolf's shoulder. "I love you."   
  
Sirius smiled for a second before retorting. "Well it's better than being told to fuck off."   
  
"Good job you're pregnant or I might have to seriously sort you out." Remus laughed, washing Sirius hair with gentle fingertips.   
  
"Ooh, you can sort me out absolutely any time your heart desires to do so!"   
  
"Filthy git!"   
  
"And proud!" He turned and put a small amount of bubbles on Remus' nose before blowing them off and kissing where they had been. "Almost as proud as I am of you!"   
  
***   
  
"Do you think it's alright Moony?" Sirius asked as he looked into the nursery once again.   
  
"It's lovely Sirius, stop worrying about it." Remus laughed and slid an arm around his heavily pregnant lover. They had just put the finishing touches to the room for the imminent arrival of their child, due in four weeks time.   
  
"Come on I want something to eat. Plus I've got to take that rancid potion!" He shuddered at the thought.   
  
"Just hope it works better than last month." Sirius said grimly as he took hold of Remus' smaller hand and led him downstairs. "Can't have you that poorly again now can we?" He planted a small kiss on Remus' forehead, brushing silvery strands away from his delicate features.   
  
Sirius winced and gasped suddenly, catching hold of the banister momentarily. "Merlin, that hurt!"   
  
Remus put a comforting hand on his back, rubbing tender circles. "You alright, darling?"   
  
Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah, think so. Just a nasty twinge. I'll just have a sit down if that's alright."   
  
"Of course it is. You just sit yourself down and get your feet up." Remus helped him onto the sofa, stroking his arm for a moment before going into the kitchen and returning with sandwiches and tea for Sirius and himself, along with a steaming goblet of potion.   
  
"Disgusting!" He muttered, screwing his face up against the foul tasting potion. "At least it means we get to cuddle."   
  
"I like cuddling you." Sirius said with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Surprising how cuddly you are when you're all hairy actually."   
  
"Well tonight I think you should get an early night! The moon will be up in about two hours so just come to bed with me all right sweetheart? You look shattered!" Remus was a little concerned. Sirius had been touching his stomach all day, but kept assuring Remus it was just because he was getting so heavy now.   
  
"Yes Mum!"   
  
"You'll be a Mum if you don't watch yourself!" Remus said jokingly but he was a little concerned at how large Sirius' stomach was getting, he looked as if he were liable to explode if someone stuck a pin into him!   
  
"I'm definitely going to be a Dad thank you very much! If anyone is a Mum it's you, flapping about!" Remus pouted at Sirius but was glad of the banter keeping his mind from the transformation. No amount of wolfsbane would combat the pain of the actual transformation.   
  
About an hour later they wandered upstairs to their bedroom. As Remus closed the curtains he looked at the rising moon, the bane of his existence, the fear it had instilled in him for years. He had come to accept its presence in his life but he would never see the beauty of it and tonight something just didn't feel right. He shivered slightly as the curtains obliterated it from view and he removed his clothes before sinking onto the bed beside an already naked Sirius.   
  
"What's wrong love? Just worried about transforming?" Sirius asked as Remus snuggled against him, one hand on his pregnant stomach, the other on his chest, while the fair-headed man buried his face into Sirius' neck.   
  
"Something doesn't feel right." He muttered. "I'm probably just being paranoid, either that or Snape's drugging me!" He laughed, trying to ease the tension that his first statement had brought to the room.   
  
"You'll be fine baby. I'll not let anything happen to you." He could feel Remus smiling against his neck before a soft kiss was placed there. "I promise." He screwed his face up as another jolt of pain hit him but tried to conceal it, aware that Remus was edgy as it was.   
  
His own pain was hidden by Remus who suddenly went rigid. "Alright sweetheart, try to just go with it." He held his werewolf lover close as he whimpered with the pain of his bones all rearranging. Fortunately transforming wasn't a lengthy process and the agonized cries of the man changed to the whines of the wolf and eventually to nothing as the wolf settled down with his head on Sirius chest with the dark headed man stroking lovingly behind it's pointed ears.   
  
"Go to sleep Moony." Sirius said as he turned onto his side, placing a pillow to support his swollen abdomen, and letting Remus curl up beside him. "Love you."   
  
The wolf gave a small yap of response and buried his face into his paws but couldn't sleep and also had a feeling Sirius was not sleeping properly either. He couldn't settle, he couldn't put a paw on why, but something, as he had said earlier, just did not feel quite right.   
  
Remus realised that he must have drifted off to sleep because he awoke with a start, the hair all down his back standing up slightly. A small growl forced it's way from his throat as he looked around to see what had disturbed him. Sirius was moaning in his sleep and thrashing with his large hands. Remus had always liked Sirius' hands, they were hard and manly, but they could be extremely tender and loving too.   
  
He wasn't sure whether he should awaken his slumbering lover from his fitful sleep or just leave him. He cautiously licked at Sirius' contorted face trying, and failing to settle him. As Sirius gasped in what could only be described as severe pain Remus whined and prodded at Sirius' cheek with a cold wet nose, not unlike Padfoot's and used his paw to nudge the dark haired man awake.   
  
Sirius awoke with a jump and looked up into concerned lupine amber eyes. "I think the baby's coming." He whimpered, as another bolt of pain shot through him and suddenly soaked the sheets as his waters broke.   
  
"Help me! I don't know what to do!" Sirius was panicking and Remus could do very little to help him, being in werewolf form, much to both of their distress. Sirius tried to cling to the wolf, fighting back tears of worry; he hadn't imagined it would be like this.   
  
He had known it would be painful when the time came, one relief was that he had slept through the changes in his body to allow the birthing process to occur, but he had wanted Remus to hold his hand, and even though the man he adored was there he wasn't his human self, he was Moony, and loveable as Moony was all Sirius wanted was Remus, steady, loving Remus, to hold his hand, to whisper soothing words.   
  
Remus felt totally inadequate. Keeping his mind these days during the transformation he could read the anguish and distress on Sirius' slightly sweaty face. His husband was just about to go through one of the most difficult moments of his life, of their lives, and he was the wolf. He had known something was wrong earlier as he had looked out at the moon, and this time he knew the moon had possibly got the better of him.   
  
Remus licked Sirius' face softly, lapping at the small rivulets of sweat that were running down his forehead. Sirius needed to calm down before they could do anything. Remus knew that for certain! Feeling sure that Sirius' breathing was more regulated he got up and started barking in front of the fireplace in their bedroom trying to alert Sirius to the fact he needed to get some help.   
  
Looking across Sirius knew immediately what Remus meant, even with one of them in their animal form and the other in human they could communicate very well together. He struggled out of the bed and over to the fireplace, not even caring that he was naked, throwing in the powder he stuttered, "Albus Dumbledore."   
  
Remus stood himself in front of Sirius, trying to protect his modesty as their old headmaster and good friend appeared looking rather sleepy in his pyjamas. "Ah Sirius, Remus, what can I do for you at this hour?" There was a small twinkle in his eye despite him being awoken.   
  
"The baby is coming Albus, it's early and I'm really worried, can you send Poppy over? I don't know what to do!" Sirius was wringing his hands in desperation and chewing on his lower lip.   
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I will send her straight across and would you like me to get Harry too, so someone can hold your hand." He noted that Remus wouldn't be able to have the best bedside manner in his current form.   
  
Sirius considered for a moment and nodded. "Thank you."   
  
Poppy had arrived with a bedraggled looking Harry not long afterwards and had taken control at once making Harry go for towels and examining her patient. She had thrown an almost disapproving look at the werewolf who she had treated for years. Not because of what he was but because there was an animal on the bed and she liked sterile conditions but a low growl from Remus' throat had caused her to ignore the situation as she got on with her job.   
  
Four hours later Sirius' contractions were very close together and he was crying out in exhausted pain and frustration. Harry was doing his best, mopping his godfather's head and squeezing his hand, although he felt Sirius was squeezing his harder to the point where Madam Pomfrey might have to mend his bones!   
  
"Almost there Sirius." Poppy was saying. "Just breathe deeply now."   
  
Sirius wanted to fire some smart arsed comment at her, to take out his misery on her, but the pain kept searing through him to the point where he could hardly catch his breath let alone speak!   
  
Nobody saw the sun starting to rise in the sky for everyone's attention was focussed on Sirius and it caught them all by surprise when the werewolf, who had been licking Sirius' stomach devotedly suddenly became a man.   
  
Exhausted though he was, Remus hurriedly pulled on his pyjama bottoms and grasped Sirius' other hand in his own, trembling from anxiety and excitement combined.   
  
"I'm here now darling, I'm so sorry!" Remus felt dreadful that Sirius had had to come this far without him and placed a soothing kiss on the damp brow, gently brushing back the black strands of hair from his reddened face.   
  
"You always were..." He trailed off as a contraction took hold of his body.   
  
"Push now Sirius, that's it!" Poppy was practically pushing for him, as he pressed down as hard as he could.   
  
"The head's out Sirius, one more push and it'll all be done, you're doing really well." She said in her brisk voice, but even the reserved nurse was looking excited, it wasn't every day after all that she got to deliver newborns into the world. She was mostly handing out pepper up potions and repairing students who had thrown ridiculous hexes at each other!   
  
"I can't!" Sirius wailed, feeling as if he were being split in two.   
  
"You can Siri, I'm so proud of you, come on!" Remus urged him on as Harry sat quietly, feeling a little disturbed by the whole scene, yet totally in awe at the same time.   
  
Encouraged by Remus' words Sirius mustered up the strength and managed to push as hard as his weary body would allow.   
  
"Well done!" Poppy announced as she magically cut the cord and cleaned the baby with a charm, "Infantus Cleanso."   
  
"What is it?" Remus asked eagerly.   
  
"It's a baby Moony." Sirius gasped falling back against the pillows in relief.   
  
"Don't be a smart arse!" Harry laughed, unable to believe after being in labour Sirius could still be witty.   
  
"Congratulations, you have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Ten toes, ten fingers and he's perfectly formed despite arriving a little earlier than we'd anticipated" She wrapped the tiny wailing child in a soft white blanket and smiling, handed him to Sirius who was practically being smothered by a now teary Remus.   
  
"Oh Padfoot!" Remus stroked the baby's little cheek with the pad of his thumb as he wrapped an arm around his husband.   
  
"He's beautiful isn't he?" Sirius said; overcome with emotion at the miracle they had produced. Neither of them noticed as Harry thanked Poppy and she left, him telling her he would follow later, just wanting to be with his family at a time like this.   
  
"What are you going to call him?" Harry's voice broke through the dream world that had captured the pair and their newborn.   
  
"Nicholas James Lupin-Black" Sirius stated with an air of pride.   
  
"He's got your eyes Sirius." Remus was dabbing at his own eyes, never believing until they had Nicholas in their arms that this miracle could actually become a reality. He was gay and he was a werewolf, he wasn't meant to have joys like this, he wasn't meant to be extending the wonderful family he had. To be loved by Sirius was more than he could ever have hoped for but to have a wonderful son like Harry, for he truly was like a son, and a newborn so perfect as this Remus felt he could have jumped as high as the moon, all aches and pains of his transformation forgotten.   
  
"He's got your hair and nose though Remy." Sirius couldn't take his eyes from their baby, mesmerised by the tiny bundle in his arms.   
  
"I'll go and make a cup of tea." Harry said, unable to stop himself from smiling.   
  
"Thank you Harry." Remus smiled. "For being there for Sirius."   
  
Harry grinned again. "You were always there for me, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world! I've always wanted a family, a proper family, and I've really got one here with you two…I mean three! And like I've said before, you mightn't be your typical married couple with 2.4 children, we might be the wizarding worlds most unconventional family, the gay parents, the boy who lived and a baby born from a man, but we love each other and that makes us better than normal doesn't it?"   
  
He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, pleased that he was in a family held together by so much love but he couldn't help the bittersweet twinge that went through his body as he realised the two men, holding their baby upstairs, had been present at another birth. At his own, where his parents must have been overcome with elation too. They wouldn't have known what lay ahead for them, that their love would be torn apart so cruelly just over a year later.   
  
"Good luck Nicholas." He heard himself murmur, lost in thoughts of 'what if' as he switched on the kettle.   
  
THE END   
  
A/N How sappy and ridiculous was all of that! 


End file.
